Eduardo Garza
México |estado = activo }} José Eduardo Garza Escudero es un actor, locutor y licenciado en Publicidad mexicano que también ha tenido una gran experiencia en el doblaje. Nace en la Ciudad de México el 10 de enero de 1976. Su formación actoral proviene del Taller de Teatro del CUM de la escuela de teatro de Dimitrios Sarrás. En 1989 inicia formalmente su carrera en la XEW con Radionovelas: “Sendero de Cipreses”, "Lupita Rueda" y “En las puertas del infierno” entre otras. Doblaje Eduardo Garza, le ha dado voz a infinidad de personajes en animes, series y caricaturas. Aparte es el director de doblaje de Naruto, Zatch Bell y Bleach (Desde el pisodio 20). Actualmente comparte varios escenarios de La República Mexicana y Latinoamérica al lado del también reconocido actor Irwin Daayán'' con un show llamado "El Duelo".'' Filmografía Películas Jonah Hill *Seth - Super Cool *Eugene - Evan almighty *Frank - The invention of lying *Brondon - Una noche en el museo 2 Jay Hernández *Paxton - Hostel *Paxton - Hostel II *Javier Villareal - Lakeview Terrace Josh Peck *Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *Josh Nichols - Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh Wilson Germaine Heredia *Cha-cha - Nadie es perfecto *Angel - Rent Kevin Connolly *Ryan Malloy - Unhappily ever after *Conor Barry - He's just not that into you Zachery Ty Bryan *Brad Taylor - Mejorando la casa *John Scaduto - Principal takes a holiday Otros *Brüno - Brüno *Darren Shan - (Chris Massoglia) - Cirque du freak: The vampire's assistant *Agente M (Michael Jackson) - Hombres de Negro II *Caspian - Spectacular! *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) - Mano a Mano: La película *Niño beisbolista - Adorable Criatura *Murph / Novio de niñera - Adorable criatura 2 *Raymond - Juana de Arco *Chico en cafetería - La Revancha de Max *Sheldon - En la cima de la libertad *Fabrizzio - Titanic *Miembro de KOK - Curvas peligrosas *Sherman O'Dell - Cielo de octubre *Richie - Cambio de letras *Freddy Green - Bailando en la luna *Jimmy McElroy - Deslizando a la gloria *Niño - Rocky V *Larry - Buddy Superestrella *William - Beethoven 3 *Hno. Ignacio - La Leyenda del Zorro *Oliver Wood - Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal Series de Televisión Josh Peck *Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh Jason Dohring *Logan Echolls Veronica Mars *Josef Kostan - Moonlight Jeremy Lelliot *Mike Pierce - 7th Heaven *David Patterson - Melrose Place Kyle Downes *Ezra Friedken - Tierras altas *Tudgeman - Lizzie McGuire Otros *Francis (Christopher Masterson) - Malcolm *Fez (Wilder Valderrama) - That 70's show *Farhad Hassan - 24 *Tommy (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - 3rd Rock from the Sun *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) - Mano a Mano *Kain (Archie Kao) - Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida *Brandon Quinton - Survivor 3 África *Louis Driscoll (Benjamin Smith) - El Mundo Secreto de Alex Mack *Jeremy - Diarios de vampiros *Hubert Bailey (Dylan Provencher) - Wind at my Back *Tyler (Tyler Kile) - Mecánica popular para niños *Marcus Henderson (Jason Weaver) - Smart Guy *Brendan (Josh Byrne) - Step by Step *Quinton (Jon Paul Steuer) - Grace Under Fire *Mitch Grubbs (Michael Cera) - The Grubbs *David Fisher (Michael C. Hall) - Six Feet Under *Tom - Studio 60 *Kenny - The War at Home *Rafael - El toque de un ángel *Talan - Laguna Beach *Matt - Being Eve *Jake Crandell / Shane - iCarly *Jeremiah y Olivary Biallo (Un episodio) - Zoey 101 *Dan Humphrey - Gossip Girl *Narrador - En Super Mario Bros *Ben Newman Adolescente - Click Series animadas *Stan Marsh en South Park (temporada 2) *Bill en Los Patos Astutos (Sitting Ducks) *Xander en La Casa de los Dibujos *Enzo Matrix (Niño) en ReBoot *Kaa en Los cachorros del Libro de la Selva *Bob en Escuadrón sobre ruedas *Max en Max el Poderoso *Scrambler en Bob el Constructor *Pidge en Voltron 3-D *Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja serie 2003 *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Spike en Flipper y Lopaka *Teodoro en Las nuevas aventuras de Alvin y su Pandilla *Terry en Anthony Ant *Tito en Doug *Toby en La pequeña Lulú *Elmo y Big Bird en Plaza Sésamo *Neon en Four Fish Fly Free *Príncipe Adam en He Man y los amos del Universo *Donnie Turnbull en Robotboy *Myron en Escuela Wayside *Budge en Creepie *Carl y Carl dos en Carl2 *Dib (solo ep. 17), voces adicionales en Invasor Zim *Sanjay en La Hora Poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy 1 *Opening, Soldado y Mayomonstruo en Isla de Mutantes *Voces adicionales en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera *Bolbi en Jimmy Neutrón *Manic the Hedgehog (voz cantada) en Sonic Underground *Ardilla gigante que habla ingles en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Anime *Gaara, Akamaru y Shukaku en Naruto *Krilin (Saga de Gui Niu, Freezer y Cell) en Dragon Ball Z *Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach *Alexander Volg Zangief en Hajime no Ippo *Takashi Fuji en Corrector Yui *Bulbasaur, Dario, Lucian y Falkner (lider de gimnasio Violeta) en Pokémon *Mackie Stingray en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Jack en Power Stone *Kojiro en Irresponsable Capitán Taylor *Menku en Los 12 Guerreros de Klinda *Sho en Zenki *Nari en Koni Chan *Bromín en Hamtaro *Dan (a partir de Nueva Vestroia) en Bakugan *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generacion *Weevil Underwood en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Piccolette y Daisuke en Ranma ½ *Sheng Kung en Soul Hunter *Boo en Shin Chan *Tochiro Oyama en Gun Frontier *Je t'aime en Monkey Thypoon *Tochiro Oyama en Cosmo Warrior Zero *Spikehead en Kirby *Folgore en Zatch Bell *Kohaku en Inuyasha *Luke en Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Allen, Kyou, Space Shot en Shaman King *Noah y Dios en Beast Fighter *Butch (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Películas Animadas *Bones en Monster House *Marcianos en Toy Story 2 *P.J en Goofy, La Película *Pinocho en Shrek 2 *Pinocho en Shrek tercero *Nathan en Alvin y Las Ardillas y El Hombre Lobo *Asistente de Director en Naruto la película: ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve! *Lem en Planet 51 *Sr. Ted Yesman en Alvin y Las Ardillas Conocen a Frankenstein Telenovelas Brasileñas Leonardo Miggiorin *Tomas en Cobras y Lagartos *Shao Ling/Polibio en Señora del Destino *Rodrigo en Mujeres Apasionadas Arlindo Lopes *Cezinha en El Color del Pecado *Cecinho en El Sabor de la Pasión Otros *Helio (Erik Marmo) en Alma Gemela *Eduardo (Bruno Pereira) en Siete Pecados *Bernardinho (Thiago Mendonça) en Dos Caras Dirección de Doblaje *Naruto *Bleach *Zatch Bell *Drake & Josh *iCarly *Zoey 101 *Nadie es Perfecto *Laguna Beach *Juana de Arco *Isla de Mutantes *Gossip Girl *Diarios de vampiros *Estudio 60 *Veronica Mars *Celebrity Deathmatch Teatro Emprende su carrera con más de 12 obras entre 1988 y 1994 en las que destacan: *“Debiera haber Obispas” de Rafael Solana. *Nuestra Natacha” de Alejandro Casona “Jesucristo Gómez” de Vicente Leñero. *“Don Juan Tenorio” de José Zorrilla. Entra al Teatro Universitario con “Vida y muerte de un drogadicto” de Marco A. Contreras en el Teatro Carlos Pellicer en 1991. “La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo en el Teatro del C. U. M. en 1994; “El jardín” de Walter Wiechers en la Carpa Geodésica en 1995; y con el Grupo de Teatro universitario del CUMdes montó “Cats”, en 1996 y "Godspell” en 1997. Estuvo en el taller de Teatro del C. U. M. En 1991 obtiene su licencia de locutor. En 2003 es certificado como Puppetero oficial de Sesame Workshop, en Televisa por personal de Henson Company, autorizado para el manejo del personaje Elmo en México y Latinoamérica En su carrera profesional destacan: *“La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo, dirigida por Eduardo Acosta en los Teatros Juan Ruíz de Alarcón y Carlos Lazo en 1994; *“Una navidad diferente” escrita y dirigida por Javier Díaz Dueñas en el Teatro Virginia Fábregas en diciembre de 1995 con el puesto de actor y Asistente de Dirección *“Los reyes del mundo” de Luis G. Basurto dirigida por Pedro Ramírez Lamadrid en los Foros de la Conchita y de la Comedia de También participa como actor y productor asociado del espectáculo infantil “La fiesta del Cocodrilo”; co-producción méxico-venezolana de Grayvi Producciones y Nuevas Máscaras, dirigido por Giset Blanco. "El tejedor de milagros", de Vicente Leñero, dirigida por Enrique Chi. Recientemente participó en los musicales "Cyrano, el musical" y "El Príncipe Rana" en los teatros Sergio Magaña y Benito Juárez respectivamente. Con su voz ha participado en infinidad de espectáculos teatrales infantiles entre los que se pueden mencionar "Coloreando con Elmo", "El campamento de Big Bird", "1, 2, 3, imagina..." "El Rancho de Pancho", "Dragon Ball Z" y "Power Rangers la galaxia perdida". Enlaces externos * Página Personal de Eduardo Garza * Canal de Eduardo Garza en Youtube donde se puede apreciar el proceso de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México